Just one kiss!
by Dazzler303
Summary: Sometimes we make promises that are hard to keep. And sometimes nice guys like Goku make promises that are a bit... complicated to keep.


_(__**a/n- **__Hello! This is my first story on this site and I hope that it's liked. Just a short One-shot and I have to say, I'm surprised there aren't many stories about this subject!)_

[This is not a B/G! Keep reading, you'll understand!]

_**Summary- **__Sometimes we make little promises that are hard to keep. And sometimes nice guys like Goku make big promises that are a bit… complicated to keep.  
__**Disclaimer-**__ Really? Is this… necessary? Well if it is soo important to you then, is my name Akira Toriyama? Well, who knows, I don't have my birth certificate!_

**_

* * *

_****_Just one Ki_****_ss!_**

"Bulma, I'm begging yo-"

"Absolutely not, Goku!" The woman screeched back in disgust.

"But it's just one little kiss! It won't kill anybody!" Goku argued in a pleading voice. "I just need you to-" He froze mid sentence, Bulma's venomous glare scaring him into silence.

"Never! Not even if earth depended on it, Goku! In case you've forgotten, me and Vegeta are in a very deep relationship and I am not ruining that… not even for you!" She yelled her eyes flashing dangerously with fury. But Goku pressed on.

"Bulma, you don't understand! I need you to do this!"

"You need her to do what, Kakarot?"

Goku looked up in horror as Vegeta entered the room. Bulma stood up from her chair and turned to Vegeta.

"Do you know what your _fellow Saiyan_ is trying to make me do? He wants me to go and- and kiss-" Vegeta's chi suddenly flared.

"Kakarot, if you are still trying to get MY mate to kiss that old man we met when-"

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS PROMISE THE WHOLE TIME?" Bulma exploded. Vegeta and Goku, smartly, remained silent. "WELL IF YOU TWO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND DECLARE THAT IM GOING TO KISS SOME- SOME- SOME PERVERTED OLD KAI, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"*Ahem*! I would like to say that I was COMPLETELY against it!" Vegeta growled, speaking up. The two very angry and very scary, suddenly large figures turned and faced a suddenly small Goku.

"But guys, I promised him!" Goku begged, "He helped us save the world-"

"ALL HE DID WAS DANCE AROUND FOR HOURS THEN FALL ASLEEP!" Vegeta growled in a shout.

"But we promis-"

"NOOO! You promised Goku! YOU DID!" Bulma yelled.

"But Bulma! He's not gonna leave my house unless he kisses you!" Goku protested. Bulma stopped for a second and then her face lit up.

"Well…. What if he doesn't kiss me… what if he just kisses someone who looks like me?" Bulma questioned.

Goku blinked and then his eyes widened.

"Bulma… you don't mean…"

Bulma smirked evilly. "Oh yes I do!"

Vegeta glanced at his wife in confusion. She was rubbing her hands together deviously smirking a smirk that could make Vegeta's smirk look pleasant. Not to mention the creepy laugh coming from her. Vegeta slowly backed away from his wife. _'The Onna's finally lost it.'_ He thought. He gulped and then ran out the door to the safety of his Gravity chamber.

She had something planned that even HE didn't want to see!

"Heyy! Old Kai!" Goku called as he landed in front of his house, a beautiful figure by his side.

The Old Kai was out of the house in mere seconds.

He stared at the Blue haired beauty before him as blood began to drip from his nose.

"Move!" He yelled pushing Goku out of the way. Goku stumbled back and grinned as the Old Kai approached the woman.

"Your even more beautiful in person." He murmured, drool now dripping from his mouth. The woman giggled and placed her finger on his chest.

"And you're even more cute than I was told…" She giggled.

"About that kiss…" he murmured again, his face inching towards hers. The two then leaned in and performed the most awkward kiss in Dragon Ball history. Goku blinked as the blue haired figure pulled back. She giggled looking at the Kai who was standing there stunned, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Now here!" Maron said dropping her purse into his arms. He looked down at it in surprise.

"What is this for?" He asked. Krillin's ex-girlfriend smiled brightly.

"Get your wallet, your taking me shopping silly!" She then strutted away and like a love sick puppy, he followed behind.

Goku scratched his head.

"Geez… all she had to do was kiss him!"

_

* * *

__**(A/n**- And that co__ncludes my first actual story! Hope you liked it, please review!)_


End file.
